Kids Next Door: Operation NUTCRACKER
by Technomaru
Summary: A retelling of the classic Christmas storyballet the nutcracker with the cast of KND as the characters, as well as suprise guests in unexpected roles.


A/N: I'm taking a break from King of Kings (which you should not read if you are a kid!) to write this one shot.

Codename Kids Next Door: operation N.U.T.C.R.A.C.K.E.R.

No acronym, merry Christmas

U

T

C

R

A

C

K

E

R

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, if I did I'd make more anime references than usual.

Note: for the full effect, while reading this do the following: drink a cup of warm cocoa, sit next to a fireplace, and put on a soundtrack with music from "the nutcracker"

Cast of Characters

Numbuh 1- fuzzy wuzzy (the teddy bear with no hair)

Numbuh 2- numbuh2guy

Numbuh 3- herself

Numbuh 4- the nutcracker

Numbuh 5- Abbie doll

Mushi Sanban- herself

Stickybeard- uncle Drosselmeyer

Father- the mouse king

DCFDTL- the delightful mice from down the hole

Ed, Edd, n Eddy- the jawbreaker fairies

Wonder the kitten- herself

On one Christmas night, there is a party at the Sanban's place and numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) and her sister Mushi were enjoying themselves and gifts they got from their friends such as a black "sock hat" that Kuki enjoyed wearing till a mysterious guest shows up, a tall man with a eye patch and a beard that is covered with… candy? "The writer of this play has me to be the tiny lass' uncle Drosselmeyer" said stickybeard, "besides I be payed in huge amounts of gold for the role". Then Kuki asks "I don't have a uncle Drosselmeyer and you're a bad guy!" resulting in "Drosselmeyer" replying, "eh, it's Christmas, and I have something for you to make up for all the bad things I've done to you and your friends". so he hands her a beautifully carved nutcracker that bears a strong likeness to numbuh 4 but in a soldier uniform with a thing in the back that makes it's mouth move, when numbuh 3 first saw it her eyes looked huge and anime-ish and hugged it while giggling, she loved the nutcracker toy but then Mushi borrowed it and used it to break a jawbreaker till the nutcracker's jaw broke…

Kuki was sad that her nutcracker's teeth broke but swore to take care of him till he gets better, meanwhile I payed sticky beard 10 chocolate coins which made him respond "Oooh! Even better!" and is in his ship, watching "one piece" and singing along with the opening while eating a huge bowl of candy. Then Kuki hears a disturbance and first checks her computer to see if XANA is at it again but thinks to herself "I've been watching too much "Code Lyoko" again" and proceeds to the living room and couldn't believe what she is seeing. There were 5 mice bunched up in a group holding a laser of some kind and blasted Kuki with it, shrinking her into the size of them and captures her and takes her to the mouse king (father in a Mickey mouse hat) and tells the other mice that she'll take care of her after they execute a plan that involves ruining Christmas but their big obstacle are the "toys next door", a group of toys led by the heroic nutcracker that protect Christmas from them. So as the mice start the attack the nutcracker appears and orders the toys to defend the Christmas tree only then did he recognize the girl in their clutches and tries to rescue her but the mouse king puts up one good fight and as the mouse king manages to knock the nutcracker into the ground and is about to finish him, Kuki pulls out her teddy bear cannon and fires at the mouse king from behind then the bears come to life and start pounding him till he calls a retreat and they run back to their mouse hole, then the little bears put on fez hats and drove away in their little cars.

Then the nutcracker comes to and thanks her for saving him and helping his jaw get fixed then Kuki blushes and tells him "you're welcome" then the other toys tell the nutcracker that them ice got away and introduces Kuki to the toys one by one then Kuki playfully teases the teddy bear because he has no hair and thinks the Abbie doll looks pretty in that red and green dress but she notices the toys look strangely familiar but oh well. The nutcracker offers Kuki to a trip to Kingdom of Sweets, a land where a Christmas festival takes place and then 3 "fairies" show up, they say the magic words "gravy!", "intriguing", and "money", and then a magic sleigh that is driven by a magical sheep (from sheep in the big city) so they fly to the kingdom of sweets then Kuki just blurts out "hey I can see the Townsville from here and the Powerpuff girls, hi girls!" then they arrive to the kingdom of sweets where as the sugarplum "fairies" suck on jawbreakers the citizens show up and entertain the TND, nutcracker, and Kuki through ballet and sweets were passed around. The nutcracker seems a little shy around Kuki but finally works up the courage to tell her "umm… Kuki…I… like your cute hat" then she hugs him tightly but then continues "no I mean…will you stay with me and become princess of the kingdom of sweets?" She giggles excitedly and hugs him tighter.

However the alarm is blaring as the mouse king, the delightful mice from down the hole, and his army show up and has a message for the TND: "Nutcracker! You may have stopped me before but I will destroy Christmas forever by midnight! Surrender the girl and yourself or else…" he has Mushi in his clutches and the delightfuls pull out a kid-sized mousetrap but since this is a kid's play and my girlfriend hated the idea the mousetrap is changed into a fruitcake and they're gonna make her eat it. Kuki was shocked and decided to surrender herself to the mouse king, but all of a sudden she pulls out a jawbreaker and shoves it into the mouse king's mouth and grabs Mushi and runs, signaling the TND to start the attack "Toys Next Door! Battle Stations!" and soon the TND and the sweet citizens fought off the army, and the sugarplum fairies were dropping jawbreakers on the delightful's heads, the money loving one says " I maybe losing such valuable jawbreakers but no one but no one, ruins Christmas and gets away with it…and force a little girl to eat fruitcake" while the dumb one shouts "I like chickens!" but then the mouse king becomes a fiery rat and surrounds the nutcracker and Kuki with flames and plans to engulf them in flames but then the nutcracker pulls out the one thing the mouse king fears the most…catnip and throws it at him then a giant orange kitten grabs the mouse king and shakes him around and swallows him but spits out the crown which drops in front of the delightful's then they start fighting over the crown then they run away from the angry mob. The nutcracker tells Kuki that every year the mice try to stop Santa Claus and Christmas toys from spreading holiday cheer ,so the toys formed the toys next door to prevent the mice from succeeding, they secretly use Kuki's cat Wonder as their last resort.

Soon as the battle was over, Kuki had a change of plans and says "sorry nutcracker, but I cannot be your princess, I am needed back in my world, the kids next door need me, but mostly little Mushi needs her older sister" then she hugs her with little tears coming from her eyes. Before the nutcracker tells her that he understands a beautiful chibi plushy that bears a strong resemblance to Kuki named "Chibi Kuki" arrives and confesses her true feelings about the nutcracker and longs to be her princess, the doll tells Kuki that she was created from her cuteness and to take her place as princess for Kuki is right about being needed back in her world so Kuki and Mushi say goodbye to everybody and as they ride on Wonder they head back to her house and then…

"A dream, it was all a sweet dream" said Kuki as she woke up near the Christmas tree, then she sees something under the tree and her eyes widen and she looks extremely happy, it was a replica of the castle in the kingdom of sweets and on top of it is her nutcracker…and his beautiful princess…

THE END

Meanwhile the actors playing the sugar plum fairies are selling their autographs for money to spend on jawbreakers


End file.
